give me a change
by bulletproofdeath
Summary: Caroline gets kidnapped by Klaus. after a while she isn't kidnapped but that she is staying because she wants to. klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the vampire diaries I'm just a fan.

Chapter 1

* * *

**Caroline POV**.

Caroline woke up with a headache in a room that she didn't know. It looked like a hotel room. She got out of bed and walked out of the room. When she got in the other room she saw Klaus.

"Did you sleep well, love?" he asked.

"What's going on, where are we, how did I get here?".

"I took you, we are in a hotel, and you got here in my car" he simply answered.

"You kidnapped me!".

"Yes you could say it like that".

"What do you want from me?".

"I want some company since Stefan left my and took all my coffins and Rebekah is gone".

"Why would you want my company I'm not a ripper I don't even feed of humans".

"We can work on that" he said with a smirk.

"Come in!" he yelled and a human boy walked in.

"What is your name" he asked the boy.

"Jimmy" the boy answered.

"Okay Jimmy you will let Caroline here feed of you until you die" he compelled the boy and smiled at me, then he threw him at me.

"I am not going to kill him!" I jelled.

"O you will, you will" he said and then he bit in the boys neck. I smelled the blood from the boy it smelled so good so much better then the blood from blood bags. I felt my face change. Apparently Klaus heard it or something like that because he let go of the boys neck and threw the boy to me. I didn't think about anything and bit down the guys neck and felt the blood coming in my through.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

Klaus watched Caroline feed of the guy.

"in!" I jelled when she was done. She grabbed the guy and bit him in his neck.

This wend on for I while when all the humans where dead she fell on the floor crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just killed all this people" she said.

"They where just humans, love".

"I killed them".

"But you loved it".

"No I didn't love it".

"Yes you did, you where smiling the whole time, love".

"O" she said.

"You could just turn it off"

"Right and become a ripper like Stefan"

"You can hold on to the emotions you want and I think you already are a ripper look around you, love"

She stood up and looked around her I could see the fear on her face.

"Just turn some of your emotions off like I said and you don't have the guilt"

She closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked different at me.

"Okay" it was al that she said. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

"So, did you sleep well, love?"

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of my klaroline fanfic I hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Sorry if there are any faults I am Dutch and English is my second language.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

_"Just turn some of your emotions off like I said and you don't have the guilt". She closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked different at me. "Okay" it was al that she said. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her. "So, did you sleep well, love?"_

"Did you just kiss me?" Caroline asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Because I like to kiss hot people, love" .

"So, you can just kiss someone hot".

"You can also kiss someone hot".

Suddenly she was a lot closer to me. And kissed me.

"I guess I could kiss someone hot too, so I guess we are even now" she said.

"Yes, I guess we are even now" I answered.

"Can I get my phone back I want to call my mom and tell here that I'm fine".

"What makes you think you're fine, love".

"You are being nice to me so wouldn't be fine if you would be angry and screaming at me all the time".

I went to the table and picked up her phone and gave it to her. She smiled. Her smile looked beautiful.

"Thanks" she said and then walked back to her room.

"Don't take to long we have to go somewhere" I said.

"And to answer your question, I slept well" she said right before she went back in to her room.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

When she got in to her room there was a human guy standing there. When she was there before he wasn't there.

"Hi" he said when he noticed I was looking at him.

"Hi" I answered puzzled.

"do you want to feed" he asked while putting his neck to his shoulder. I could see that there had been already fed on him because he had scars everywhere.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mike" he answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Master Klaus said I had to be here if you needed something or wanted to feed" Mike answered.

"Can you go in to the bathroom I have to call my mom". He nodded and went to the bathroom. When I started my phone I saw there where a lot of missed calls and texts. I dialed my mom's number and the phone went over.

"Caroline?" my mom asked immediately.

"Yes" I answered.

"Thank god you are okay" she said.

"Yea, I called to say that I'm okay" I said.

"Caroline we are doing everything we can to get you away from Klaus".

"Okay".

"Caroline are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine, that's why I called, but I have to hang up now" I answered.

"Is he in the room?" she asked.

"No mom, he's not in the room but I really have to go now"

"But Caroline"

"Bye mom I have to go" I said.

"Okay bye Caroline" she said.

Then I hung up the phone. Mike got back out of the bathroom. I walked over to him and took his wrist. He shook I noticed it. I looked at him. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, you will feel noting of what I am going to do and you will love it" I compelled him.

He nodded "thank you" he said.

I took his wrist again and bit down it. I felt the blood coming in to my Body. Now I got why Klaus kept Mike around. His blood tasted amazing. When I had I enough I let down of his wrist.

"Go put a towel on that" he nodded and walked out of the room. Then I went back to the room with Klaus in it.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

how long would a phone call take. He fled bad for letting Mike go in there she would probably kill him. He didn't really care for Mike but his blood tasted good. After a while he saw mike coming out of the bedroom with a bleeding arm. Then Caroline came out.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the mall, you have to get some clothes" I said.

"Here put this coat on you have blood on your shirt"

She took the coat and putted on. Then we went outside.

* * *

When we were outside we got in to the car that was waiting for us.

"Why didn't you kill Mike?" I asked.

"His blood tasted good, I would want something of that later" she answered.

"That is exactly why I keep him around".

She smiled and looked out of the window.

* * *

When we were at the store she asked "what kind of clothes do I have to buy and how much?".

"Well a lot of comfortable and that you can make dirty and some that you like"

"Okay let's look for comfortable and dirty make clothes" she said and walked in to a store. First she went for jeans and tried them on hung some back that didn't fit. Then she got some v-necks and tried them on.

"Here you can hold them" she said while giving me the clothes.

"V-necks?" I asked.

"Yea, they are comfortable and if they get dirty you can just throw them away" she said.

"That's why I wear them".

"So you don't wear them because you look hot in them?"

"I also wear them for that".

At the and of the day she had some jeans some red and black v-necks some tops and some dresses.

When we were outside I saw her looking at a guy. I felt jealous. But then I heard her swallow and I noticed that the guy smelled good.

"You can take a bite" I told her.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

she went after the guy. The guy went in to an alley. She smiled and went in to the alley.

"What do you want!" the guy jelled when he noticed that she was following him.

"actually I want to bite you in your neck and drain all the blood out of your body" she said and walked closer to him.

"You are one of those vampire wane bee's" he said.

I smiled at him and let my face change and let my fangs come out. He screamed and ran. I gave him a few seconds a head and then flashed in front of him.

"Pleas don't kill me" he beg.

"I already told you what I am going to do" I said with a devilish grin on my face. I bit down his neck and felt the blood coming in to my thought. It felt so good. She started feeling more powerful every second. When the body was drained I threw him on the ground. I heard someone clapping behind me. I looked around and saw Klaus.

"Well done this is what I need from a companion" he said with a smile.

"You past the test like people would say".

"Lets get back to the hotel" he said still with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and followed him.

* * *

In the car back to the hotel I noticed Klaus and I where in a lot of ways alike. And that I really liked him. He was nice, kind and sweet to me. I saw that he didn't was like that to the hybrid that was driving the car.

* * *

Back in the hotel he told the hybrid to put the bags in my room. Then he let all his hybrids come in to one room (except Tyler who wasn't there and didn't know I was there because he was texting me a lot) and told them that they had to listen to me. They all nodded. When I wanted to go to bed Klaus told me to wait.

"Caroline I had a great time this afternoon" he said.

"I had a great time to" I told him.

"Sleep well" I said and kissed his cheek and walked towards my bedroom.

"Sleep well, love" he said.

* * *

_**Okay here is chapter 2 **_

_**I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Pleas leave a review.**_

_**Sorry if there are any faults I'm Dutch and English is my second language. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I putted a picture of what I think that mike looks like on my profile.**_

Chapter 3.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

Klaus woke up the next morning. He thought about Caroline. The baby vampire was a great companion and she was nice to him. Nobody had been nice to him in years. The only person who had been nice to him was Rebekah. Where was Rebekah? He picked up his phone and looked if she had called or had left him any massages. None, he called her. It wend to voicemail.

"Rebekah, call me back when you get this." He said in the phone.

He putted his phone away and got dressed. He left his room. When he got in to the living room he saw Caroline sitting in a chair feeding of a guy.

"Can you make sure you don't get blood on the couch love" he said.

"Sure" she said looking up and went back to feeding.

He walked over to her. She looked at him. He picked up the wrist of the boy Caroline was feeding of and bit down it. After a few minutes the boy was drained they threw the boy away. He looked at her. She looked amazing. He walked in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Its just you look amazing" I said honestly.

"You look good to" she said with a smile.

"Okay, we are going to look for some werewolves" I said.

* * *

**Caroline POV**.

"We are going looking for werewolves, won't I die from their bite?" I asked.

"Yes you will die from their bite, so make sure you don't get bitten" he said simply. I followed him.

"Take that bag with you" he said.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Blood of the double ganger".

"Elena's blood, that's gross".

"Her blood isn't gross it tastes pretty good".

He saw that I looked grossed out at him. He took the bag from me and picked a blood bag out of it. Then he went to the kitchen and came bag with a glass. He poured the blood in the glass and gave it to me.

"Drink up, then you will see that it isn't gross" he said.

"I'm not going to drink that" I said.

"Drink up love"

"No"

"Drink up" he said and I could see that he was getting irritated. I took the glass and drank it up. I realized that he was right Elena's blood tasted good.

"Doesn't tastes gross or does it love" he said.

"You were right it tastes good".

"Okay lets go love" he said and he walked out the door and I followed.

* * *

We stopped at a bar.

"Be careful that you don't get bitten" he said.

I nodded. We went inside. He walked me to the bar.

"Stay here" he said

He walked to a group of people. I could smell that they were werewolves. The rest of the bar wasn't. I looked at what Klaus was doing. Saw that he was getting in a fight with a big guy. "Why don't we take this outside we don't want the rest of the people to get hurt" I heard him say. I saw the group walking outside he followed them.

"Caroline come" he said.

I came and followed him outside.

* * *

When I got outside I saw that they were fighting. I looked at the fight. Suddenly I got hit in the bag. I saw a guy standing there with a big grin.

"It's not nice to hit someone in the bag" I said.

"Yes I know but you are a vampire so it doesn't matter that much" he said. I looked at the ground. The guy realized that I wasn't so happy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't care about vampires" I answered.

"You look sad and I thought vampires didn't have any emotions" he answered.

"I've only been a vampire for a few months" I answered. Why was I telling him this.

"I'm sorry for you' he said. I smiled a little at him. Suddenly I felt a lot of pain in my shoulder. I looked around and saw a man trying to hit me with is fists. The guy I was talking with walked away to fight Klaus. I saw that Klaus gave him his blood and killed him. Then I realized that the guy still was trying to hit me. I pushed him in the face. He gapped a stick and broke it in two. He is trying to kill me I thought. He started trying to stake me. He stepped me in the stomach. I fell down the ground. I saw the guy getting ready to stake me. Suddenly I saw the guy fall down the ground and I saw that Klaus was holding his heart. I took the stake out of my stomach. Klaus hold out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" I said ignoring the pain I had in my shoulder.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

I took Caroline home, well home back to my house. I ordered one of the hybrids to come and give Elena's blood to the changing wolves. I lied Caroline on the cough. I took a shower. When I was done and came back Caroline was still lying on the cough like I putted her there. I looked at her and I noticed that her shoulder was bleeding. I lifted her shirt up and looked what it was. She got bitten I thought shocked. He could not let her die. She was so nice to me. And we had I lot in common. Realized that I liked her I was in love with her. How did it get so far. She was just a baby vampire. But if he wanted to be with her he had to save her.

"Caroline, Caroline wake up" I said and shook her a little.

"What happened?" she asked when she woke up.

"You got bitten" I said.

"Am I going to die?" she asked and I saw the shock in her eyes.

"No, I wont let you die" I said and sat next to her. I bit down my wrist and held it in front of her.

"Drink love, my blood is the cure for a werewolf bite" I said and putted my wrist close to her mouth. Then she bit down my wrist.

"You are going to be okay Caroline, I wont let this happen to you again" I told her. When she was done she fall asleep.

"Mike come here" I said.

"What do you want me to do sir" he asked.

"Can you bring Caroline to her bedroom and look if the bite heels" I said.

"Sure sir" he said while he picked Caroline up.

"And if she wakes up let her feed of you so she will become stronger" I told him he nodded and brought Caroline to her bedroom.

* * *

**Caroline**** POV.**

I woke up and immediately felt my shoulder.

"You are completely healed miss" I heard and I saw that it was mike.

"Please don't call me miss just call me Caroline" I said.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Yea, I just feel a little tired" I said.

"Here feed, I wont feel it like you compelled me to not feel it" he said.

I took his wrist and bit down it. After a while I stopped. When I looked at Mike he looked a little white. I got out of bed and picked up a glass that was standing on a table. Then I cut my hand open with my fang and putted my blood in the glass.

"Here drink up, you have to heal" I said. He took the glass and drank it. I saw that he healed and got more color on his face.

"Feeling better" I asked mike.

"Yes I'm feeling a lot better, Caroline can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yes you can always ask me something" I said.

"Are you and Klaus a couple?".

"No, no why would you think that".

"Well you are both nice to each other and he saved your live he would not do that to anyone".

"O, well he is nice and he is hot".

"I think he likes you to".

"I think I'm going to look for him, see you later Mike"

"See you later Caroline"

I walked out of the room to look for Klaus.

"Hi" I said when I found Klaus.

"Hey Caroline what is going on" he said with a smile.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"I fancy you". He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? you're beautiful, you're strong, your full of light. I enjoy you" he answered.

"But you kidnapped me" I said

"And after that I realized that". He said.

"give me a change?" he asked.

* * *

_**Okay, here is a new chapter i hoped you liked it.**_

_**I putted a picture of what I think mike looks like on my profile like I said in the beginning of the chapter.**_

_**i needed to put the line that Klaus said to Caroline in dangerous liaisons in it. **_

_**Pleas leave a review.**_

_**Follow me on tumbler: .com and on twitter: blood_rainbow.**_

_**Sorry if there are any faults I'm Dutch and English is my second language.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

_"Do you like me?" I asked. "I fancy you". He said. "Why?" I asked. "Why? you're beautiful, you're strong, your full of light. I enjoy you" he answered. "But you kidnapped me" I said. "And after that I realized that". He said "give me a change?" he asked._

"What would you do if I gave you a change?" I asked Klaus.

"I would take you to a movie and on a romantic dinner or something like that" Klaus answered.

"Okay I give you a change but only tomorrow and no talking about hybrids and that kind of stuff" I said.

"Okay" he said with a big smile on his face.

I kissed his cheek and walked back to my room. When I walked back I walked in to the guy that was nice to me this afternoon.

"Hi" I said to him.

"Hey" he said kind of terrified.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Weird. I remember someone making me drink blood than killing me, I just woke up walked out of a room where all my friends are lying dead on the floor, I walked in to you and now we are talking" he said.

"Ow, I should probably take you to Klaus. What is your name actually?"

"Mick".

"Come Mick" I said while walking back in the room.

"The first one woke up Klaus" I said.

"Fantastic" he said. He walked over to me.

"Sleep well Caroline" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well" I said back. I walked back to my room but turned around.

"Good luck Mick".

I walked back in my room.

"And?" Mike asked immediately.

"I have a date tomorrow" I said with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

He woke up the happiest he had been in a while. He had a date with Caroline. He got dressed and walked in to the living room. He found Caroline talking with the Mick kid.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" Caroline answered.  
"Slept well?".

"Yes, did you?".

"Yes, ready for our date this afternoon?".

"Yea" she said with a smile on her face.

I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a blood bag out of the freezer and poured the blood in a glass. Made a sandwich. Sat down at the table. He saw that the Mick kid ad left Caroline and that she was calling her mother. He picked up the paper and started reading it because he didn't want to bother her.

Finely he thought. It was time for his date with Caroline. He walked in to the living room seeing that Caroline was already there.

"You're looking beautiful" he said.

"Thank you, what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

"we can decide when we get there" I said. I walked to the door and held it open for her.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

They got at the cinema. For so far the date was going great.

"What movie do you want to see?" he asked when we were inside.

"A romantic one" I said.

They chose a movie and went to their seats. The movie started. He putted his hand in mine. I hold it and I could see him smile. When the movie was almost over he kissed me. Not like the first time we had kissed. This kiss had passion in it. We were still kissing when the movie was over. After a while we stopped kissing. I looked in his eyes. We walked out of the cinema.

"what kind of dinner are we going on, human food or blood?" I asked him.

"What do you want?" he asked back.

"lets do both" I said.

After half an hour we were standing in an ally filed with dead people. I dropped the last guy there was. He started kissing me. After the kiss we dumped the body's in a dumpster and lit it on fire. Then we walked to the restaurant.

After a while we got at the restaurant.

"I have a reservation for Mikaelson" he said.

We got to our table.

"So your last name is Mikaelson" I said.

"Yes Niklaus Mikaelson. Didn't anybody of your friends tell you that love?" he asked.

"They don't tell me anything" I said.

"I will tell you anything as long as you are on my side" he said.

"Okay Klaus".

"Please call me Nik".

"Okay Nik" I said with a smile and he smiled back.

When we finished dinner we went back to the apartment.

"So do I get my change to be in a relation ship with you Caroline?" he asked.

"Yes you can be my boyfriend Nik" I said.

He had a big smile on his face and started kissing me in. In a flash we were in his bedroom, our clothes were of and we were lying on his bed.

* * *

_**Okay here is chapter 4 I hoped you liked it.**_

_**I putted a picture of what Mick looks like on my profile.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_

_**Sorry if there are any faults in it I'm Dutch and English is my second language. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

_"So do I get my change to be in a relation ship with you Caroline?" he asked. "Yes you can be my boyfriend Nik" I said. He had a big smile on his face and started kissing me in. In a flash we were in his bedroom, our clothes were of and we were lying on his bed._

Caroline woke up lying in Klaus his arms. They were together like as a couple a relationship. How did it get like this. He had kidnapped her and still she loved being in his company. She loved him.

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked.

"You. What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You" he said and kissed my forehead.

After a while we got out of bed. He flashed out of the room and came back with clothes for me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" he said.

I took a shower. When I got back in the room Klaus was gone. But there was a note on the bed.

_I went to get something to eat for us. Love Nik._

She forgot that he asked her to call him Nik. She got dressed. Brushed her hear and went to the living room. Mike was in the living room eating breakfast.

"And how did your date go?" he asked immediately.

"It went perfect" I said.

"And is there going to be an other date?" he asked.

"I guess. We are kind of together".

He stood up hugged me and started jumping on the cough.

"I knew it, I knew it!" he yelled.

I picked up my phone of the table. I heard Klaus uh I mean Nik coming in to the house. I looked at the phone there where a lot of messages of Taylor.

"Shit" I yelled.

"What is wrong" Nik asked when he walked.

"Its Taylor I totally forgot him. I still have to break up with him" I said.

"I could bring him here so you could break up with him face to face" he said and started to hug me.

"That would be great Nik" I said.

"Why are you jumping on the cough?" he said to Mike.

"Because you two are together" Mike said with a big smile on his face.

"Mike can you leave the room we have to feed" he said.

"Sure" Mike said with a big smile on his face and left the room.

"Ready to feed Caroline?".

"of course I'm ready Nik" I said and bit down the guys neck.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

He watched Caroline feed. While he was feeding. After a while they dropped the body's. they walked over to each other and started kissing. After a while they stopped.

"I am going to call Taylor to come over so you can break up with him" I said.

"What if he gets angry with me" Caroline said.

"I will tell him he has to do everything you tell him to do like I told the rest of my hybrids" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, and Caroline I have someone coming over in the afternoon so you know".

"Okay, what is it about?" she asked.

"The man is coming over to tell me where the next werewolf pack is" I told her.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked.

"Because I promised that I would tell you everything. I am going to call Tyler to tell him that he has to come over" I said kissed her cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

I called Taylor.

"_Hello" _I heard Taylor say.

"Hello Taylor you have to come over" I told him.

" _Where is Caroline"_ he said.

"She is here and she wants to talk to you so get here in an hour" I said and hang up the phone.

* * *

An hour later Taylor came in to the house. Caroline was sitting on the table next to the door. I kissed her cheek and sat down on the cough.

"Where is she, where is Caroline!" Taylor yelled while he walked in to the room.

"I will tell you if you listen to me for a minute" I said and saw Caroline smiling at me.

"Okay I listen" Taylor said.

"Okay when you see Caroline you wont get met at her and you will do everything that she tells you to do".

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Then Caroline got of the table. Taylor looked around and went to hug her. Caroline stepped away.

"He means that you have to do as I say Taylor" Caroline said.

"What are you talking about? Why am I here?" Taylor asked me.

"Don't ask me ask her" I said.

"What is going on?" he asked Caroline.

"Taylor, you're here because I… I have to break up with you" she said.

"Why Caroline why?" he asked.

"Because I don't love you anymore" she said cold without any emotions.

"You can only say that if you love someone else" he said while tears where going down his face.

Caroline walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"That's true I have found someone else" she said with a smile and looked over at me and looked back at Taylor.

"Him, he must have compelled you!" Taylor yelled and wanted to walk out of the room.

"Stop and look around" I heard Caroline say.

"I was trying to be nice and break up with you face to face but if you are going to get angry we are going to this different" she said.

"What do you mean Caroline?" Taylor asked.

"I mean that you're not going to tell anyone about this and you are going to be my pretend boyfriend so the people in Mystic Falls are not going to find out about me and Nik" she said.

Taylor nodded in understanding.

"You can leave now" Caroline told Taylor and walked over to me. Taylor walked away.

"O, and Taylor if you tell anyone or you don't do what I tell you then you will kill yourself" she said with a smile and started kissing me.

"That was cold love" I said when Taylor had left.

"I learned from the best" she said and kissed me again.

Then we heard the door open en we thought it was Taylor so we continued kissing.

"Niklaus this is how you great a friend, by kissing a beautiful girl in front of his face".

"Jack I didn't know you were coming around this time" I said.

He hold his hand out to Caroline. She took it.

"Jack, pleasure to meet you" he said.

"Caroline, pleasure to meet you to" she said.

"Now lets get to business" jack said.

"Of course" I said.

* * *

_**Okay here is the new chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review. Sorry if there are any faults in it I'm Dutch and English is my second language. **_


	6. Chapter 6

I putted a picture of what Jack looks like on my profile.

chapter 6.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

_"Jack, pleasure to meet you" he said._

_"Caroline, pleasure to meet you to" she said._

_"Now lets get to business" jack said._

_"Of course" I said._

"Okay lets start talking. Can you leave the room please" Jack asked Caroline.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Caroline answered.

"I think it is better that you left the room" Jack said.

"No she doesn't have to leave" I said and I kissed Caroline.

"Okay. Can I have a drink?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and walked to the kitchen grabbed 3 glasses and poured scotch in them and walked back. I putted the glasses on the table.

"Okay you have a drink now tell me what you have found out" I said and putted an arm around Caroline.

"I have found out that there is a werewolf pack ten miles from here" Jack said and gave me a piece of paper with a coordinate on it.

"And how am I suppose to find this coordinate?" I asked.

"You insert it in a GPS in your car and the route to it will come on the screen" Caroline said.

"Okay" I said.

"And I have found out that Stefan hasn't left Mystic Falls" Jack said and took a sip of his scotch.

"Why would you want to know where Stefan is?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan stole the coffins where I left my families body's in" I said.

"That's kind of creepy" she said.

"And I have found out that Rebekah got daggered by the double ganger" Jack said finally.

"Caroline did you know about that?" I asked.

"No, and if I knew I would have told you Nik" she said.

"We have to make a plan to get her back" I said.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

It was a week later. The werewolf pack got turned in to hybrids. Nik started to build a mansion. What was already done because he had compelled the workers not to stop until it was done. And Nik and Jack tried to come with a plan like every day. But they couldn't come up with a plan where Elena didn't get hurt or killed. Nik didn't want Elena to get hurt because he needed her blood to make hybrids. I needed to get a break from it so I went shopping with Mike. Nik had send Mick with us so he could "protect" us from "evil".

We were in the 6th store when Mick said "how long is this going to take?".

"A few more hours" I said with a big smile.

"Ugh" I heard him say.

"Why are you not going to buy some clothes?" I asked Mick after a few minutes.

"We are only allowed to wear v-necks" he said.

"Why don't you buy some nice v-necks?".

"I don't know" he said.

I grabbed his arm and I took him to some racks of clothes. Mike was also standing there. I grabbed a lot of v-necks and gave them to Mick.

"Now go to the dressing room and try these on" I told him.

Mick sighed and walked over to the dressing room.

After we went in to like a million stores we went home and I could see that Mick was happy with that.

* * *

It was late mike and I where watching a movie when Nik and Jack got home.

"You two don't look so happy" I said.

"Yea we still haven't figured out a plan to get Rebekah back" Jack said and took a bowl with popcorn and sat down on the chough.

"If you could come up with a plan love then that would be fantastic" Nik said and sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe I know something" I said and everyone looked at me.

"and what would that be love?" Nik asked.

"You could trade me for her" I said.

"No I am not trading you" he said.

"But I would came back and I could tell you what they are doing".

"That is not a bad plan" Jack said.

"But what if they figure it out" Nik said.

"You could just compel them Nik".

"You're right about that".

"But we have to do the trade in the mansion because I don't want them to know about this place".

"Okay then we have to move to the mansion tomorrow".

"I'm not coming to Mystic Falls with you all" Jack said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I have to go home to figure out where the coffins are" he said.

We finished watching the movie and went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up Nik wasn't lying next to me I when I woke up. And that the closet was empty but there was a pile of clothes lying on the end of the bed. I got dressed and walked in to the living room. When I was in the living room I saw a group of humans sitting in the chough. I walked over to Nik and kissed him.

"Good morning love" he said and kissed me again.

"Good morning" I said.

"Time for breakfast" he said and pointed at the humans on the chough.

I walked over to a guy I let my face change and let my fangs come out and bit down his neck.

* * *

**Klaus POV.**

Klaus watched Caroline feeding of her first victim before he started feeding of his own human. He kept watching Caroline while he fed.

When all the humans where dead he started kissing Caroline.

"Ready to go back to Mystic Falls love" I asked her. She nodded.

After driving for like half an hour we got at the mansion.

"You should call Elena" Caroline said.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked.

"No you should just call her so we can go on with the plan and I can get back here faster" she said.

"You're right" I said "Can you give me your phone I don't want her to have my phone number" Caroline chuckled and gave me her phone.

I called Elena and she immediately picked up.

"_Caroline I have been trying to call you for 2 weeks!"_ Elena said.

"Sorry but this is not Caroline" I said.

"_Klaus"_ she said.

"The one and only".

"_What do you want Klaus"_ she said.

"Well I heard that you daggered my sister and I want to make a trade Caroline for Rebekah".

"_Okay, but how do I know that Caroline in still alive?"._

I held the phone at Caroline's ear.

"Elena?" she said.

"_Caroline are you okay?"_ I heard the double ganger ask.

I putted the phone back at my own ear.

"She is fine. Get here in an hour, bring my sister and don't bring anyone" I said and stopped the call.

"And do you want to see the rest of the mansion?" I asked Caroline.

"Yes" she said and kissed me.

* * *

An hour later I heard Elena's car. I was getting nervous about the plan.

"Relax Nik. I will come back tonight" Caroline said and kissed me until the doorbell went off. I walked to open the door.

"Hello Elena" I said.

"Where is Caroline?" she asked immediately.

"Caroline!" I yelled and Caroline walked in to the hall and went to stand next to me.

"Caroline are you okay?" the double ganger asked. Caroline nodded.

"Okay lets trade. Show me my sister".

Elena walked to her car and opened the trunk. I saw my sister lying in there. I picked her up.

"you have to know that she knows that you killed her mother" the double ganger said.

"You can have Caroline now" I said and walked back to the house.

"I miss you already care" I whispered knowing that she could hear me.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

It was like 9 when everyone finely left her house. Her mom left her alone in her room. She went to lie on her bed when she got a text.

_Can you come over? Xxx Nik._

She forgot that she still had to go to Nik. She locked the door of her room and climbed out of her window. Then she flashed to the mansion.

When she walked trough the door Nik hugged and kissed her.

"Missed me that mush" I asked when he was done.

"Yes" he said while we walked to the living room.

I saw Rebekah's body lying on a table in an other room.

"Aren't you going to un-dagger her?" I asked pointing to Rebekah's body.

"She will be mad because she knows I killed our mother" he said.

""She has the right to be mad at you" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You killed her mother Nik, you should un-dagger her".

"Why should I un-dagger her?".

"She will be not as mad as she would be if you left her daggered for hundred years".

"You're right".

"I should go home before my mom finds out that I'm not home" I said and kissed him.

I walked out of to the hall. I looked back and saw him un-daggering Rebekah. I walked out of the mansion and flashed home. When I was back in my bedroom I unlocked the door and lie down on my bed just in time because my mother came upstairs with tea.

* * *

_Okay here's the new chapter I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Sorry if there are any faults I'm Dutch and English is my second language. _


End file.
